Love is forever
by fkljyufdtdstyuohyugjuuyjuyg
Summary: WHAT? inuyasha says i love you to kagome, well after she jumps down the well anyway, to bad. will inuyasha finaly tell her or will his half bother beet him and win kagome...?plz R
1. Hi i think i will call this chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. Obviously, why even ask?  
  
A/N: Etou... on with the story  
  
Chapter 1:Defalt Chapter  
  
_**At the well   
  
**_ "I love you and only you" Inuyasha whispered to a now empty well. Kagome had just left to return home after many weeks, of shard hunting and demon slaying, in the feudal era.  
  
"You should tell her that" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku leaning casually against a tree.  
  
"I should've known it was you." Inuyasha stated coldly.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and tell Kagome how you feel?" Miroku continued, pretending as if he didn't here Inuyasha. "We all know. I'm surprised she hadn't even noticed yet."  
  
"It's none of your business, monk." Inuyasha snapped  
  
"You're impossible," mumbled Miroku. Rolling his eyes, he walked away.  
  
"Yeah, it's that easy." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically, jumping to the highest branch of the god tree.  
  
_**Kaede's village   
  
**_"Owwww!!!" yelled Shippo, as Sango cleaned blood off his injured ear. (A/N: ok, the reason for the three exclamation points is that my sister and I made up this thing where when we're serious we use three exclamation points, and we've been doing it ever since.)  
  
"Well that's what you get when you pick fights." Sango replied softly, in a motherly tone.  
  
"It makes me mad when Kagome and Inuyasha fight, like I knew I was gonna run into Koga" He flinched terribly as Sango wrapped up the wound. "He started it." Shippo muttered, "He always does"  
  
"That doesn't make it right." Sango scolded gently. "Anyway, what did you say to make this mad? I'm surprised your ear is still on."  
  
"Ano..." Shippo was shortly cut off by the sound of a man's yell.  
Sango, grabbing her weapon, ran outside only to see Koga.  
  
"Where's Kagome?!!!" yelled Koga, his face tinted with red from anger, and, from what Sango could tell worry.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" asked Sango, a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
"That's none of your business wench! Where is she?" Koga demanded, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"What the fuck do you want now, wolf?"  
  
"My woman. Where is she? You wouldn't of happened to see her would you, half-breed?" Koga retorted.  
  
"What did you just call me?! Inuyasha shot back at Koga.  
  
"What now lost puppy need hearing adds? Koga said, "You know I don't have time for all this crap, I'm going lokin for my woman. And with that koga shot out the door.  
  
"My dear sweet Kagome, I hope that I find you before it's too late." Koga stated to him self.  
  
To be continued

(a/n) hi everyone, its the wrighter of this fic, did you like it? please R&R

Thanks

AnDi


	2. Yuki Honda

Love is Forever

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha & Co. but if I did....

A/n Hello, I just want to apologize for the long wait, I was on vacation. And also sorry for my poor spelling, I kind of failed that subject.....

:)

:)

:)

:)

Chapter 2: Yuki Honda

By Amaris-11

Enjoy

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

"Hugh......" Kagome grumbled out before she turned off her alarm clock. "I HATE mornings when you have to get up and out of bed early."

Today was like a normal day in her time. First she took a shower, then brushed her hair and teeth. After all that she has to get ready for school.

"Kagome aren't you going to eat?" Kagome's mom asked as she started to rush out the door.

"I cant im going to LATE as it is, bye love you all!" Kagome said and then darted off to school.

RING!

" Yes I made it." Kagome said

" Umm.... Kagome, your class is next door" a student informed her.

" Oh, sorry" Kagome said "Thanks"

" How embarrassing" she mumbled to herself as she entered the right class. Everyone was talking among themselves waiting for the teacher to come. Kagome saw her friends and slowly made her way across the room.

" Hey guys" she said

"KAGOME!!" Erri shouted, "How are you feeling, are you sure that you should come out? Your grandpa told us all about how you got a serious case of hepatitis( I had to go the other day to get my hepatitis b shot, and tetniss. Nasty thing really, hurt my arm till today).

" Im fine thank you." Kagome replied rather happily.

" Everybody please take your seats. Today I would like to meet our new student Yuki Honda. He has just transferred here from Kyoto." The teacher announced "Now Mr. Honda please take a seat next to Kagome."

"Hello, are you Kagome?" Yuki asked

" Yes, its my pleasure to meet you." Kagome replied sweetly.

" Same goes to you." While saying this Yuki picked up Kagomes hand and kissed it, then took his seat next to her by the window.

"Now class, today we have a new assignment. You and a partner I choose will each write a poem. But this poem has to be like you to were really good friends and one of you moved. ( this idea came from my friend that moved ï 


	3. Im to tired to even think let alone name...

Love is Forever

Disclaimer- Hiya, well I don't, I never will, and even in my dreams I don't, poo.

"talk"

'Think'

Action 

A/N Hi well school started today. My first day at a new school, and I can tell you one thing it SUCKED on ice. I went to a small school before, and lucky me I am not going to the Taj-Mahall of Michigan. I got drama, and I had to get to English on the other side of the school in 4 min. Of coarse I was late. Well a little note to think of, in my story Koga is the lord of the east. Anyway your probably thinking shut up already, so first on my list, Review responses for the last 2 chappies.

Gothichkia- Thank you for your reviews, and yes it was Yuki. Also I did get him from fruits basket. Hehe I know how you feel about the school thing... ï 


	4. Like The Wind

Love is Forever

Disclaimer- Yo, im only on chapter 4 and im sick of sayin it, so go back to chapters 1-3, Thank you.

(A/N) Hi. Im only a week into school and im already lookin forward to summer vacation. So im not sure if its been a while since I last updated I don't pay attention to this type of stuff. Anyways im in the best mood today, ok this last weekend I went to scholars books and music, and I bought Fruits Basket #1, Ceres #2, And my sis got Baby Birth #2, and Realbout High school #6. After ward my sis had $20 left, and I had $10, so we both pitched in and bought, Pretear volume 1 for DvD. Man lots of good lookin guys in there, I mean DAMN!! Hehe well on with the story

Love is Forever

By: Amaris-11

Chapter 4: Like the Wind

Somewhere In Feudal Japan

* * *

'Alone...Im...Alone' Thought InuYasha as he sat down in the middle of a wide empty meadow, Alone. ' Shippo's gone lookin for relatives, Miroku's off for more training on his powers, Sango got a call from her town about help for something, and finally, Kagome is home' InuYasha was sick of not seeing Kagome. It has been a month since she last stopped to at least say hi. ' What can see be doing for a MONTH!! God damn it, come home Kagome, come home...' InuYasha needed her like the night needed the moon. He was all.........Alone...

At The Village

* * *

Sango was depressed. For 1, she missed her loving/ annoying/ perverted Miroku. And she hasn't seen her best friend for over a month. ' Kagome, your back right? Please don't leave InuYasha alone.' Sango thought just as a villager entered her hut.

"Where ready for you now."

"Ill be right there" Sango replied.

With Miroku

* * *

' I love you Sango' Miroku thought as he sat at the edge of a cliff, watching the sun disappear into the water. His training has been going on for a week now, and to him, that week was like a year. He was not to go back till next week, but he wished it was sooner.

"Miroku-sama, what's a matter? You haven't been your same old self lately." A young boy from the village asked.

"Im fine, thank you Kyo." Miroku replied to tall orange haired boy no older than 13. (I love fruits basket, that's were I get most of my characters) Miroku has known Kyo for a long time, Kyos parents were good friends with Mirokus grandpop, so when they died Kyo came to like with Miroku and his Grandpa. There like brothers.

"Well we better get back to Gandpops place before he gets worried." Kyo told Miroku as he started to get up.

"I'll be right there." Miroku assured him.

With Shippo Somewhere

* * *

' Mom.' Shippo thought as he sat down after another unsatisfying search. 'I need to see you again, come and rescue me. Is InuYasha ok? Is anyone ok for that matter?' Shippo was last to leave InuYasha it was 6 days ago. 'Kami...Where are you...mom....'

At Kagomes School

* * *

"Ohayo nasai (good morning) Yuki, You're here early." Kagome greeted him.

"Ohayo nasai, I needed to use the computer lab, how bout you, you're also early." Yuki told her.

"I just woke up early." Kagome said. "So what are you doing after school today? I was wondering if you had time to go to the movies with me."

"Kagome, are you asking me out?" Yuki taunted her.

"No...I was just going and I was only asking if you w-wanted to accompany me." Kagome explained turning slightly pink.

"Hey, I was joking, and yeah ill go." Yuki ended right before the bell rang. Soon following the bell came the class.

(A/N-ok, im skipping 7 hours, im no good at the whole school setting thing.)

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

"YAY!!!" Kagome shouted, "WEEKEND!!!"

"Kag, ready to go?" Yuki asked while walking up to her.

"Yeah, lets go." Kagome replied. "So what do you want to go see?"

"Um...I don't care, whatever you want to see." Yuki said. So they started to walk to the movie theater, they were going to see The Bourn Supremacy. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the other night.

Flashback 

"Not as good as yours..." Kagome stopped there, it seemed as if he was looking at something. But that glare, Kagome new she had definitely seen this glare before. But what was he looking at? So she turned. And there in front of her was... Hojo?

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a noticeable confused expression on her face. "Don't you have track practice today?"

"Kagome, did you dump me for this fag?" Hojo asked only getting colder by the word.

Dramatic pause

"Hojo, you're joking right?" Kagome asked

Only to be answered by a slow shake of Hojos head. Kagome looked from Hojo to Yuki, and back to Hojo again. Her eye twitching.

"Ok, Hojo...."Kagome said in a sweet voice while walking up to him and looking in his eyes. "WE WERE NEVER A COUPLE for one, and second IM NOT AM OBJECT TO BE CLAMED, GET.... A.... FUKING...CLUE!!!!!" Kagome now red from anger, storms toward the door, before she yells "Yuki, are you coming or not?!"(I know, I know over the top but hey she's to nice, she has to get a little P.M.Sy sometimes)

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Yuki said as kagome nodded and walked out the door, now turning to Hojo Yuki assured him "Now whos girl is she? Haha fucktard(that's what my brother use to call me, jokingly) " Then he followed Kagome out the door.

"I'm sorry Yuki, im just in a bad mood." Kagome said apologetically.

"It's ok. I understand." Yuki replied with a smile.

Back At Home

* * *

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed into her pillow. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT TO ME!!!!" Kagome rolled over on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling, recalling the nights events.

Flashback

* * *

Yuki and Kagome were sitting in the grass looking at the sunset.

"Isn't beautiful?" Kagome asked still looking at the sun.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Yuki replied as he leaned in for a surprise kiss. Kagome not completely hearing him turned her head. The longer there lips met, the bigger her eyes became. When Yuki finally pulled away, Kagome was turning every color of red there was.

"S-Sorry. I.. I.. d-didn't mean to...." Yuki suddenly spat out. And before he noticed he to turned red.

"C-Can you t-take me home n-now?" Kagome said. 'That GERK. He stole my first kiss...but his lips were soooo soft.... NO, I will not allow it, no I like InuYasha...Um...Uh...'

End Flashback

* * *

A/N- Hehe, I think there is a good place to stop. Well I hope you liked it cause it took me a couple hours to write. I type slow. Well I am really really sorry that it took me a long time to Update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Well sorry about the shortness. OH and before i forget, i started this last week so, it might be a little confussing, sorry bout that to. Well love ya'll

Dont forgett to R&R thank you

Amaris


	5. the end

I am here to inform everyone who reads this story, I'm sorry to say, but I am no longer going to update this fic. If you are wondering why I'll list my top reasons for you-

**it's been almost a year since my last update….wow**

**I've lost interest in the story**

**I'm not into Sess/Kag stories anymore(for the moment) **

**I'm going to finish the one I'm writing at the moment..if you want to read that one it's a inu/kag fic. It's called "To Overcome". I'm quite found of it.**

**I just don't feel like it. **

Incase you were wondering, Yuki is actually Sesshoumaru(if you hadn't realized it yet). Sesshoumaru was planning on killing Kagome, but falls in love with her. Koga was worried about her because Sesshoumaru threatened to kill her. InuYasha ends up with Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. If you find any ideas that you may like, feel free to use them(although I doubt you'll find any.) My sister Firei…. (which is the name I made up, but she stole! :P) Might be re-writing the story. Also, if you have any questions please feel free to contact me

e-mail address- you for reading the beginning of my story, and I'm sorry.


End file.
